Find the projection of the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 0 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ onto the line
\[\frac{x}{2} = y = \frac{z}{-1}.\]
Explanation: The direction vector of the line is $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$  The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 0 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ onto the line is then
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 0 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{8}{6} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 8/3 \\ 4/3 \\ -4/3 \end{pmatrix}}.\]